vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kawahira (Checker Face)
|-|Kawahira= |-|As Checker Face= Summary Kawahira is a character who is mentioned to be a frequent customer of the ramen shop where Future I-Pin works. Future I-Pin is usually caught delivering his ramen when the Ten-Year Bazooka goes off, leaving Kawahira's ramen with soggy noodles. Kawahira's alter ego, Checker Face, is the one responsible for bringing all Arcobaleno generations together and is the one behind the curse on their bodies. He is also responsible for all the Vindice's mangled bodies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely far higher Name: Checker Face (Real name is Kawahira) Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: At least millions of years old Classification: Special species that lived on the planet before humans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mist flame user, Illusion Creation, Limited Reality Warping via Real Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Extrasensory Perception Negetion (Can use illusion to fool characters in verse who can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Precognition Negetion (Should be on higher level of illusionist than Torikabuto, who able to fool Tsuna' Hyper Intuition), Likely Existence Erasure, Resistance to Perception Manipulation and Clairvoyance/Precognition (Yuni experienced massive heart pain whenever she tried to view his future), Curse Manipulation (Curse of the Rainbow), Likely Resistance to Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Possession and Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Country level, likely far higher (Effortlessly produced flames about 10x greater than Ultimate Dying Will Tsuna's. While stated that he can do it as easy as breathing) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+, possibly higher (Should be at least equal to Tsuna) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Large Country level, likely far higher Stamina: Unknown Range: At least dozens of meters with flames, likely kilometers with dream manipulation Standard Equipment: Segno Hell Ring Intelligence: Highly intelligent, managed to manipulate the strongest mafioso members in the world (Including Reborn) He was undercover for at least 10 years (It's confusing due to him being shown in the future multiple times and he was revealed as Checker Face in the present), Negotiated with the Arcobaleno and made them agree to a lie for the second time Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mist Flame:' The indigo flame that optimal to be used along with illusions. They are described as having a low density and weak offensive power. But its offensive use for make target to lose their sanity rather than their life. **'Construction:' The characteristic of the Mist Flame. It has the power to turn illusions into real illusions. Many illusionists use this characteristic of their Flame to boost the power of their techniques. **'Real Illusion:' Normally, illusions are illusions that the Illusionist puts in the mind of one person, but Real Illusions are illusions that are put on reality and have an actual existence and mass. When Mukuro uses their illusions with the power of Mist Flames' Construction characterization, they will create Real Illusions. This would make it possible for their Illusion to be experienced in reality. The difference between Real Illusions and normal Illusions is difficult to distinguish. Real illusions can also physically harm people. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Tier 6